RF Sessions 2
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 2 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1987-xx * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a TDK D60 Sessions *Darling Buds #2, recorded 23rd August 1987, first (this) broadcast 02 September 1987. Repeated 21 September 1987, 14 December 1987. No known commercial release. *Motorcycle Boy only session, recorded 30th August 1987, first (this) broadcast 14 September 1987. Repeated 29 September 1987. No known commercial release. *Flatmates #2, recorded 6th September 1987, first broadcast 16 September 1987. Repeated 05 October 1987, 24 November 1987. No known commercial release. *Housemartins #4, recorded 3rd November 1987, first broadcast 11 November 1987. Repeated 30 November 1987, 28 December 1987. There Is Always Something There To Remind Me available on The Best Of The Housemartins CD, 2004 (Mercury ‎981 821-4). ''Sunday Isn't Sunday and Build available on Live At The BBC ''CD, 2006 (Mercury ‎984 2754). '' Tracklisting Side 1 *Darling Buds: Shame On You (session) ''people will tell you there's a lot of that stuff about 02 September 1987 *Darling Buds: Think Of Me (session) The excellent Darling Buds in session 02 September 1987 *Darling Buds: My Valentine (session) 02 September 1987 *Darling Buds: Spin (session) Comment about General Strife (preceding record), and Laugh and Loop being on next Monday 02 September 1987 *Motorcycle Boy: Scarlet (session) 14 September 1987 *Motorcycle Boy: Some Girls (session) 14 September 1987 *Motorcycle Boy: I Could Make You Happy (session) 14 September 1987 *Motorcycle Boy: Under The Bridge (session) 14 September 1987 *Flatmates: You Gonna Cry Too (session) 16 September 1987 Flatmates in session readers, and a version of that's going to be their next single. *Death By Milk Float: Mr Obvious Wig (session) (snippet) 16 September 1987 *Motorcycle Boy: Big Rock Candy Mountain (7") Rough Trade RT 210 *Happy Mondays: Moving In With (v/a 7" - Sonic Sounds 3) Sounds SONIC 3 Side 2 (very muffled) *Housemartins: The People Who Grinned Themselves To Death (LP - The People Who Grinned Themselves To Death) Go! Discs 23 September 1987 *Big Black: Hey There Big Truck (aka Deep Six) (LP - Sound Of Impact) Not (partial) ''23 September 1987 *Smiths Stretch Out And Wait (Live At Oxford Apollo 18/3/85) *Smiths What She Said (Live At Oxford Apollo 18/3/85) *Darling Buds: Spin (possibly from split 7" with Bubblegum Splash - Two Groovy Pop Songs) So Naive BONK ON 001 *I, Ludicrous: Trevor Barker (album - It's Like Everything Else) Kaleidoscope Sound KSLP 004 *Siddeleys: What Went Wrong This Time? (7") Medium Cool MC005 *Brilliant Corners: Delilah Sands 14 October 1987 *Big Stick: Crack Attack (12") Buy Our (''start only) 14 October 1987 *Housemartins: There Is Always Something There To Remind Me (session) 11 November 1987 *Wedding Present: unknown (LP-George Best)' (Reception) follows on from above - intro only 11 November 1987 *Housemartins: Sunday Isn't Sunday (session) 11 November 1987 *Housemartins: Build (session) 11 November 1987 File ;Name *RF Sessions 2.mp3 ;Length *56:18 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:Mixtape Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1987